A Different Kind of Forever
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: As we know, during the book Forever, Mina gets to spend some quality time with Teague as a hostage on the Fae plane. We also know that just as they begin to get close, Mina is rescued. But what would have happened if the rescue attempt had failed? (A story that explores what might've happened if Mina and Teague had a bit more time together. Rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour), and welcome to the story! This is a piece I actually wrote a long long time ago, which I recently rediscovered after sifting through my old google docs. After reading it over and making a few edits, I thought,** ** _what the heck, I may as well publish this._**

 **This story takes place during Forever, when Mina is living as Teague's captive. The story starts as Mina is fleeing the library due to Teague, who was enraged by a conversation Annalora, destroying everything in sight. Now, in the book this is when she is rescued by Ternan, but as you'll see, I've changed it quite a bit...**

 **Anyway, I'll let the story speak for itself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mina left the library and Teague's destructive anger behind. She was so torn. What was the right thing to do? She ran blindly, not even caring where she was headed, as her feet pounded on, doubts and questions filled her mind.

Until she collided into a wall of flesh.

"Oomph." Mina groaned as strong hands grabbed her forearms, and she looked up into the tanned and bearded face of a shirtless stranger.

"Come, we will get you out of here." The man gripped her arm and tugged her after him.

"No, wait! I can't leave!"

Her abductor ignored her and pulled her down the hall. She struggled against the older man. His brown beard was tinged with gray, his eyes a dark hazel, filled with worry. On his arms, she could see the fine scars that had long since healed over. A long necklace of shells was the only adornment on his upper body.

 **(A/N - And here's where things get different...)**

I was beginning to panic. This guy might be seemingly trying to rescue me, but I had no idea who he was. What I did know was that if I left, Teague would hunt me down, and he would be too filled with rage to consider that I hadn't left by choice. And I was just beginning to get through to him. It took me less than a second to make my decision.

"Teague!" I screamed his name as loud as I possibly could. The man clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Do you have a death wish, child?" He said in disbelief. In reply, I bit down sharply on his hand, and he released me, cursing as he nursed his wounded hand. I took off, running back towards the library, where I had last seen Teague.

"Teague!" I yelled his name again. It was funny how the name I used to fear was now the one I called in a time of need. I looked back to see the stranger hot on my heels, and I ran, once again, into a person. Hands gripped my arms and I looked up into the blazing eyes of Teague. Without uttering a word, he roughly shoved me behind him, focusing in on the intruder, who was staring at Teague in astonishment. He suddenly seemed to realize how much danger he was in, and took off down the hallway. He didn't make it far, however, as Teague, with a flick of his wrist, used Fae magic to send the man flying into a wall. I let out a startled yelp, as the man hit the wall, and then the ground. As the man struggled to get up, Teague approached him with firm steps. He used magic to lift the stranger off of the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice angry. "And who sent you?" The man tried to speak, but the magic was choking him, cutting off his oxygen. Teague cocked his head to the side.

"What's the problem? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, never mind, that's just dark magic you're choking on." Teague said coldly. I took a timid step forward, placing a hand on Teague's arm. He looked at me, and I could see the fire burning in his eyes, the darkness inside of him that I'd been working so hard to get rid of.

"Teague, that's enough." I said quietly. He ignored me, turning his attention back to the man, who was gasping, clearly running out of air. If I didn't stop Teague, he would die. I pulled on his arm. "Teague!" I clearly startled him, for his other hand flicked up, propelling me into a wall. My head hit the ground with a crack, and I cried out in pain. Teague seemed to realize what he'd done, and I immediately saw the flames in his eyes disappear, replaced by a grayish-blue. Teague dropped the man, and quickly came to crouch by my side. I instinctively flinched away from him. Hurt flickered briefly across his features, but he regained himself. He felt behind my head, where it had hit the wall and then the ground, and I cried out as it sent a jolt of pain through my head. His hand came away covered in blood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the intruder slip away. Teague didn't notice, he was so focused on me. His hands began to glow with Fae magic as he attempted to heal me. After a moment we both realized nothing was happening.

"What the-" He muttered. Then he seemed to come to some sort of realization. "Oh." I was too focused on staying conscious to ask what was happening. "Can you walk?" He asked me. I nodded, not actually sure, but willing to try. But as soon as I stood, my knees buckled, and Teague quickly caught me, scooping me into his arms. "We'll do this the old fashioned way, then." He muttered, as he began to walk swiftly down the hall. I could feel the warmth of his arms underneath my legs and around my back, firm and steady. My head was resting on his chest, and I could hear a frantic beating, only I wasn't sure if it was my head pounding, or if it was Teague's heart.

I had assumed Teague was taking me to my room, but he passed it, taking me down a different corridor. I'd never been here before. There was a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway, and Teague kicked them open. The room was gigantic, almost the size of the throne room. The walls were painted a dazzling shade of blue, and the furniture matched. This included a large, king-sized bed, which Teague gently laid me on. _This must be Teague's bedroom._ I don't know why this came as such a shock to me. I guess I'd just never considered that Teague's needs were the same as my own. He needed food and water, of course he needed sleep too.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I watched Teague disappear through a door on the other side of the room. He reappeared with wet hand-towel. He carefully sat down beside me, and gently lifted my head up so he could place the towel behind it. I coughed a few times, before I could finally form words.

"Thank you." I said weakly to Teague, my voice cracking. He looked astonished.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me." I replied. He looked confused.

"But I am the one who hurt you in the first place."

"No. That wasn't you." I told him. He laughed, but it was forced.

"You must have hit your head really hard." He said, voice tinged with bitterness. "Because it was-"

"That's not what I meant." I interrupted him. "I mean that wasn't really who you are. That was the darkness inside of you. Just because it's inside of you doesn't mean it is you." I tried my best to explain, but I wasn't sure I was making any sense. "Does that make any sense?" Teague didn't respond. I couldn't read his expression.

"You should get some rest." He finally said abruptly, standing up. My eyes followed him as he walked over to an armchair and sat down. He caught my gaze. "What?" He asked.

"If this is your bed, where are you going to sleep?" I asked him. Teague just shrugged.

"Fae don't need nearly as much rest as humans. I can usually go a couple days without sleeping and be perfectly fine. Besides, you need to be watched over with an injury like that, and since I prefer my room, you're staying here. Do me and yourself a favor and try not to roll over in your sleep, would you?" With that he picked up a random book and started reading. I took it as a sign of dismissal. My eyes began to close of their own accord, and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N - Sooooo what do you think? I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted a simple start. This will be a longer story with multiple chapters, so don't think that this is it, because I have so much more planned! Anyway, please leave reviews with your thoughts. Seriously, you have _no idea_ how much reviews mean to me! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

 **~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back! Thanks for sticking around to read chapter two! I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Teague was gone. The book he had been reading the night before was on the chair he had been sitting in.

I carefully sat up and felt behind my head, wincing as I found the wound. It hurt, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. I looked at the towel Teague had placed behind my head. I felt my stomach lurch when I saw that it was covered in dried blood. _My blood._ I decided not to think about it, and also decided that maybe it was time to stand up.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly rose to my feet. _That wasn't so hard_ , I thought to myself. Feeling confident, I took a step away from the bed, and promptly collapsed to the floor.

Just then, I heard the sound of a door opening, and I looked up to see Teague enter the room. He stopped short when he saw me on the floor. I quickly began to struggle to my feet, using the bed in an attempt to pull myself up.

"Need some help?" Teague asked, sounding amused. I glared at him, and managed pull myself up so I was sitting on the edge of the bed..

"I'm good, thanks." I replied. He just shook his head with a smile.

"Here, let's have a look at that head of yours." He said, taking a seat next to me. I tensed up and bit my lip to keep from releasing a cry of pain as he touched the back of my head. He seemed to sense I was in distress.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I nodded. "My apologies." His hands began to glow, and I could feel the pain fading away as he healed me. I sighed, but it was one of relief. Teague chuckled.

"I take it that feels better?" He asked, sounding amused. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He just flashed me a smile. We sat there for a moment in silence. Finally, I couldn't be silent any longer.

"Why couldn't you heal me last night? It looked like you were trying to, but you couldn't." I blurted out. His face grew dark.

"Are you hungry?" Teague asked, blatantly ignoring the question. I gave him a look.

"Teague."

"Are you hungry?" He repeated.

"Teague, I asked you a question." I said, frustrated.

"And I asked you one. Are you hungry?" He replied testily.

"No, I'm fine. Now will you answer the question?" I asked, frustrated. Teague was quiet for a moment.

"No." He said firmly.

"What? Why not?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because, Mina, your question is a subject that I do not wish to discuss." Teague replied. His voice had taken on a certain tone, one that was warning me to back off, but I ignored it.

"It's because of the dagger shard, isn't it?" I guessed. Teague closed his eyes, clearly trying to calm himself down.

"I really would prefer not to talk about this." He told me.

"But-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Please, Mina." He asked pleadingly, looking at me with desperate eyes. I was taken aback. I had never known Teague to beg for anything. I nodded slowly, and he sighed in relief. We were both quiet for a moment before Teague stood up.

"Now, I'm going to go track down our uninvited guest." Teague said. I nodded, standing up.

"Alright. Let's go." I replied. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry, just where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"Uh, with you. To track down our "uninvited guest", as you put it." I told him. "Is that a problem?" Teague stared at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, that's a problem. There's a lunatic Fae running around the palace who tried to kidnap you!" I grinned, unable to resist the joke.

"You mean you?"

"Not funny." He told me with a glare. I had to suppress a laugh. Because it was kind of funny. He turned away from me and muttered something in Fae. The walls glowed gold for a second, before returning to their normal shade of blue.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That," Teague replied. "Is a magical ward. Anyone who isn't me that attempts to enter - or leave - this room will be trapped." He cast me a pointed glance at "or leave".

"So, what I'm hearing is that you're essentially forcing me to stay here in this room." I told him. Teague grinned.

"Not at all, my dear Mina. It's your decision whether or not to stay in this room. I'm only informing you that if you do chose to leave the trap will activate. Staying or going is still entirely up to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, wish me luck." Teague said with a smile. "That's something you say on the human plane, isn't it?" I laughed, and when I looked back he was gone.

* * *

I lay on my bed, reading a book on the various species that could be found on the Fae plane. Teague had left a long time ago, and I was getting bored. I would've given anything for a television. I wondered how many episodes of my favorite shows I had missed since this whole mess started.

Suddenly, I heard a yell come from outside my room. I jumped up, my hand automatically seeking a weapon. I grabbed the mini-lamp off my bedside table, and dislodged the top part of the lamp, so I was only holding the metal pole.

I approached the door as quietly as I could, hearing footsteps coming from the other side, and I hoisted the lamp pole over my shoulder, ready to bludgeon whoever entered. The door creaked open, and I swung blindly, but something grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw Teague, looking amused.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said with a smirk. I dropped the lamp pole, sliding to the floor. Teague's smile immediately disappeared, and he crouched beside me. "What? What's wrong? Are you injured?" I laughed weakly.

"Teague, I heard a yell… I thought you were the intruder. You scared the crap out of me." I told him, breathing slowly in an attempt to control my racing heartbeat.

"I'm sorry. I heard the yell, so I immediately came here. Want to see what I found?" Teague offered me a hand up, and I took it. He opened the door, and I saw the intruder from last night banging against the bars of a cage made of golden light. When he spotted me, he looked hopeful, but then his eyes dropped to my hand, which I realized was still holding Teague's hand. I quickly pulled my hand out of Teague's, but it was too late.

"So the monster really has cast some sort of spell on you, hasn't he?" The man asked darkly. Teague stepped forward, eyes blazing, but I stopped him.

"No spells here." I assured him. "Who are you? Who sent you?" The man shook his head, smiling.

"If you want answers, Wilhelmina Grimm, you must speak with me." I paused, shocked. _How did he know who I was?_ I was confused.

"I am speaking to you." I said slowly.

"Alone." The man added. "I will not say a word in front of this… this demon." Teague uttered a sound of outrage, and I quickly grabbed his arm to hold him back..

"I'm sure that can-" I started, but before I could finish the man disappeared. I turned to Teague in a panic, but he didn't look startled at all.

"What did you do?" I asked, horrified. He chuckled at my concern.

"Don't fret, I merely transported him to the dungeon."

"Why? I was talking to him! I might've been able to get some answers!" Teague looked at me with confusion.

"Mina, you don't seriously think I'm going to allow you to speak to that man alone?" I stared at him.

"Why not?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean why not? He's dangerous! Who knows what magical tricks he might have up his sleeve!" I crossed my arms.

"I want to talk to him." I told him, determined to get my way this time.

"Not going to happen." Teague replied coldly. I sighed in frustration, and Teague's eyes seemed to soften.

"Look, I'm sorry. But it's not safe. I can't let you." He told me. I nodded, but my mind was racing with plans and ideas. I was going to get answers, whether Teague liked it or not.

"Fine," I said, pretending to relent. "But can you try to get answers for me then?" I asked him. Of course I intended on getting answers myself, but I knew Teague would never believe I'd completely given up. He smiled, and I knew he'd taken the bait.

"Alright." He replied. I smiled. "Tomorrow." He added. "For now, you get the privilege of spending the rest of the day with me." I rolled my eyes.

"I feel so lucky." I replied.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking about cleaning the dining room today." I suggested. Teague raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of all the things to do you want to clean?" He asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"It needs to be done, doesn't it?" I argued. Teague sighed.

"Well, if that's what you want to do…"

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you enjoyed chapter two of A Different Kind of Forever! I know it's a bit boring right now, but you'll see later that things get _very_ interesting. Please leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions, and I'll see you next time!**

 **~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back to the story! I'm so happy you came back for chapter three! It means so much to me! This chapter is basically some fluffy filler before the angst sets in, so enjoy it while it lasts!**

 **Also, to Mikkey234: Thank you so much for not only being the first person to leave a review, but for leaving such a positive one! I hope you enjoyed the first couple chapters, and continue to follow the story.**

* * *

A few minutes later Teague pushed open the doors to the dining room. The room had once contained four rows of tables, along with a table up front where the royal family would dine. **(A/N - Looks a lot like the Hogwarts dining hall, because I'm a nerd... but I'm also the writer, which means I get creative control, and you have to deal with it!)** Except the tables and chairs had all been smashed, and the crystal chandelier which had once hung from the ceiling was shattered on the floor. I noticed Teague was watching me, as if to gauge my reaction.

"Well," I said. "Looks like we're going to have a lot of work to do." Teague chuckled as I strode further into the room. "We're definitely going to need new tables, a replacement chandelier, and we could maybe add some tapestries to brighten up the place?" I looked to Teague for approval, and saw he was shaking his head and smiling. "What?" I asked him.

"You know, if you wanted you could probably pursue a career as an interior designer." He told me. I just smiled.

"I know where the tapestries are, but I don't suppose you happen to have extra tables and chandeliers lying around somewhere?" Teague looked like he was about to respond, but then his gaze went to something over my shoulder and his jaw dropped. I looked behind me to see the yeti standing in the entrance, surrounded by Fae lights.

"Well, this makes things easier." I said brightly. "I was hoping you guys would show up. I didn't have a clue how we would move all the heavy things, not to mention hanging a new chandelier."

"I know you mentioned you'd been working with Fae lights, but a yeti?" Teague said in disbelief. I just grinned. Being able to surprise Teague was, well, a pleasant surprise.

"So, do you know where extra tables, chairs and chandeliers are?" I asked Teague. He nodded.

"Yeah, we have some extra furniture stored away. I can take care of that if, uh, yeti here would like to help me." Teague said, casting a wary look at the yeti. I nodded.

"Okay. First we need to clean up this mess."

And so we did. Teague and I worked with the Fae lights and the yeti to clean up the dining hall. The yeti carried out the larger pieces of the broken tables, as well as dragging out the intact parts of the chandelier. The Fae lights helped sweep up the leftover glass, and Teague and I worked on carrying out all of the chairs. After a couple hours the dining hall was spotless, and I was sweating like crazy.

"How about we take a break?" Teague suggested. I nodded in agreement. I turned to the Fae lights and the yeti.

"You guys can take a break." I told them. "We'll resume this later." The yeti bobbed his head in what I assumed was a nod of understanding or agreement, and he trudged out of the room, followed by the Fae lights. Once they were gone, I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor, exhausted. Teague sat down next to me.

"I don't think I've ever done that much physical labour in my entire life." He admitted. I looked over and saw that he was sweating just as much as I was.

"Well, that's what happens when you use magic for everything, I guess." I replied. I looked down at my wrists, which still had the enchanted cuffs on them. I had almost forgotten about them with everything going on. Then I looked over at Teague. "Speaking of which, I don't think I've seen you use magic this entire time." He just shrugged.

"I suppose I wanted to know what it felt like to work without magic." He said. I sensed it was more than that, but he had been in such a good mood that I didn't want to spoil it by pushing him. "You hungry for lunch?" He asked me. I nodded eagerly. He snapped his fingers and a paper bag appeared in my lap. But not just any bag, a Subway bag. I looked over at Teague and saw he had the same bag.

"Really, Teague? Subway?" I asked him, amused. He shrugged.

"What can I say, Jared was a fan of subs. Particularly cheesesteaks. You like cheesesteaks, don't you?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I've never had one." I admitted. Teague stared at me in astonishment.

"Mina you don't know what you're missing. How can you have lived your entire life on the human plane and not eaten a cheesesteak? I mean, I obviously have a reason, having lived on a different plane, but you have absolutely no excuse." I laughed at how serious he was.

"Well, I'm about to eat one now, aren't I?" I asked. I pulled what looked to be a ¼ sub out of my bag and unwrapped it. It smelled delicious. But I wanted to get something out of it. I turned to Teague.

"If I eat this you have to try something I like. Deal?" I asked him. He considered it for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes. 'Deal' as your people say." He replied. I grinned, and took a bite of the sub. My eyes widened. _Holy crap that was good._ Teague noticed my expression and laughed.

"I told you it was good." I just smiled at him.

"Well, now you have to try something I like." I told him. He shrugged.

"Alright. We can do that sometime later. Tomorrow maybe." He paused for a moment. "What is it?" He asked. I grinned evilly at him.

"You must watch one season of a television show of my picking." I declared. He groaned.

"Not television! It's so pointless and boring." He complained.

"You clearly haven't seen the right shows."

* * *

After lunch we went back to work. Somehow the yeti and the Fae lights seemed to know exactly when to come, because as soon as Teague and I had finished eating the Fae lights came streaming back inside, the yeti following close behind.

"Alright." Teague said, standing up. "I'll get the furniture with the yeti and you get the decorations?" He asked me. I nodded, standing up as well.

"Okay, yeah." I turned to a small yellow Fae light. "Can you show me to the decoration storage room from before?" It bobbed up and down, and I followed it out the door, down the hall, and back to the same storage room as before. I already had some tapestries in mind that I'd seen the last time I was here, but that I hadn't thought would look good in the throne room. Once again, the little Fae light zipped into the lock, and the door swung open. I immediately went to the other side of the room, and pulled out a tapestry illustrating the symbols of the four elements. Just like in Avatar: The Last Airbender, I thought with a smile. I had loved that show when I was younger. Teague really didn't know what he was missing.

"That one, really?" A voice came from behind me. _Speak of the devil._ I turned around to see Teague leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong with this one?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing I suppose. I just don't know what those symbols could mean to you." He replied. I was offended.

"Um, these are the symbols of the elements." I told him. "Air, water, earth, fire." I said, pointing out each. Teague looked surprised.

"How do you know that?" He asked. I turned away from him and continued to sift through the pile of tapestries.

"Oh, you know, just from _a television show_." I said pointedly. "But, of course, you don't like television, do you? A shame, really." I heard him chuckle.

"Is that the show you will be forcing me to watch?" He asked me, amused. I thought for a moment. I was about to say yes, but then a better idea popped into my head.

"Nope." I replied. "Not that one." I pulled another tapestry and laughed when I saw it contained an image of a young Teague, no more than six or seven by the looks of it. He was dressed in full prince attire, and he was smiling so brightly my heart melted.

"We are not hanging that in the dining hall." I jumped when I realized Teague's voice was much closer than before. I turned around to see him no more than a couple inches away from me.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right. It definitely should be hung in the throne room." I replied with a grin.

"You wouldn't dare." Teague told me, but he was smiling.

"Or maybe the entrance hall." I mused.

"And people say I'm the evil one." Teague said. "You are just vicious." I just grinned.

"I know, I mean, how can a face like this possibly be evil?" I gestured to the tapestry. Teague rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, that is a completely false depiction of me in my childhood. If this were accurate, I would be shooting glares at my parents while tugging at my collar. That's how I remember it. I hated wearing that outfit." He made a face. "It was awfully uncomfortable."

"You remember that?" I said in astonishment. "I mean, this was centuries ago, wasn't it?" I asked. Teague shrugged.

"I have a good memory." He replied simply.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said incredulously. He didn't reply, but just looked at me, into my eyes. I retained eye contact for a few moments before I began to feel awkward, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Teague's gaze never faltered, and he seemed to be contemplating something. I didn't know what to do.

"Well," I said, picking up the tapestry of young Teague. "Guess I'll just go hang this up now. I'm thinking maybe over the front door." I tried to walk past him, but Teague broke out of his trance-like state and grabbed my arm.

"Uh uh. Not a chance." He told me with a smile. "Now, let's pick out a few more. Preferably ones without me in them."

* * *

A few minutes later we returned to the dining hall, arms laden with tapestries. I gasped when we stepped into the dining hall. It seemed that while Teague and I were in the storage room the yeti and Fae lights had been very busy. They had found matching replacement tables and chairs, made of dark oak wood, and they were gorgeous. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. Teague grinned at my expression.

"You didn't really think I had accomplished nothing before I came to the storage room, did you? I picked out new furniture and had the yeti and the lights start moving things. And then I proceeded to stall you. Do you like it?" He was so eager I couldn't help but smile. I had gotten through to him, finally. I had brought out his playful and good side. It made me feel horribly guilty about what I was going to do tonight.

"Hmm," I pretended to think, gazing around the room. "Well, I suppose it's good. For an amateur." I teased him. He gasped in mock horror.

"Mina Grimm, you take that back!" He told me.

"Or what?" I challenged him. Teague just laughed at this. "What?" I asked him.

"Most people would respond to that with "Of course, your highness," and beg for their lives." He told me with a smile.

"Well, I'm not most people, am I?" I replied. He smiled.

"No. No, you are definitely not most people." Something in the way he said that made me blush. It was quiet for a moment before I felt the need to break the silence.

"This place actually looks amazing." I admitted to him. He grinned.

"Thank you. I thought that this was the best set of furniture for this room. Honestly, I like it better than the old one." He told me

"Me too." I agreed. "It's definitely more… you." I said. Teague looked offended.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" He asked.

"I just meant it seems like it suits your personality better." I assured him. Teague glanced at the furniture set and just rolled his eyes.

"Old and dark. Thanks a lot, Mina."

* * *

 **A/N - Hey, hope you enjoyed chapter three of A Different Kind of Forever! Don't you just love some nice, fluffy quality time with Mina and Teague? No? Just me? Well, don't worry, there's some drama and angst coming up pretty soon! In the meantime, please leave reviews with your thoughts and suggestions!**

 **~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**

 **P.S. No, I was not paid off by Subway to promote them. I just happen to be a huge fan of Subway (I eat there all the time), and I decided to give that love to these characters. I personally identify with Mina so much, and I'd like to think she would share my love of cheesesteaks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hey, welcome back! As promised, here is the angsty chapter!**

 **Also, I'm aware that the pace of my uploads is weird. Like I said in the first chapter, I already had a lot of this written, so all I've had to do is edit it a bit. Therefore, I'm uploading these first chapters in one big load, since I'm going to have to start writing new content soon, and I want you guys to have something to read while I continue writing this story. Also, I tend to get very busy, so I don't know when I'll be able to upload again.**

 **Just wanted to give you the reasoning behind it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, and soon enough I bid Teague goodnight and retreated to my room to wait. There wasn't a clock, so I had to come up with creative ways to keep time. There were multiple books in my room, none of which were very interesting, but I figured that it would maybe take me an hour at the least to read one book beginning to end, so I decided to read three.

They were the most boring hours of my life. When I finally closed the third book, I was practically falling asleep... then I remembered what I was about to do, and I suddenly was completely awake.

I donned a pair of slippers that Teague had so helpfully provided and walked to the door, my feet making no sound whatsoever. My heart was pounding as I carefully eased open the door to my room and stuck my head out into the hallway. _All clear._ Now came what was probably the most dangerous part; to get to the dungeons I had to pass Teague's room.

I padded down the hallway silently, but stopped short when I got to Teague's door. It was open. _Crap._ Gathering my courage, I peeked around the side of the door, praying with all my might. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw Teague spread out on his bed, fast asleep. Even from a distance, he looked so peaceful my heart melted.

Suddenly, feelings of guilt threatened to overwhelm me. If Teague knew what I was doing, he would feel betrayed. He would be furious. I pushed the feelings aside. Teague wouldn't find out. This was necessary. I needed answers, and I knew I was the only one who could get them.

It took me a little while to get to the dungeons. I had a general sense of where they were, but I hadn't known the exact location. Until I saw the large steel door. _That has to be it,_ I thought. I pulled on the handle. The door didn't budge.

 _Of course it's locked, stupid. What did you think, they were just gonna leave the door to all of the dangerous criminals open?_ I scolded myself.

Then I became aware of a slight buzzing sound coming from behind me. I turned to see the little yellow Fae light from before hovering a few feet behind me. It was glowing dimly, and I sensed it was sad, or maybe disappointed.

And then I remembered that all of the Fae lights reported to Teague on my whereabouts.

"Hey there little light." I said casually, but quietly. "Uh, I don't suppose there's any chance you could _not_ tell Teague about this?" It dimmed, which I took as a no, and began to back away slowly.

"Wait! Please! I don't want to hurt Teague, but I need answers. Please." I pleaded. The Fae light paused. It seemed to be thinking. _Could Fae lights really think?_ Maybe I would ask Teague later. After what seemed like forever, the little Fae light seemed to almost sigh, and it zipped into the lock mechanism. The door opened on its own, revealing a downward staircase. I took a deep breath before following the Fae light into the darkness.

* * *

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I found myself in a long hall, with cells on either side. At first glance, it didn't seem that any of them were occupied, but then I spotted movement in the furthest cell. I approached it cautiously, and saw the intruder standing, arms crossed. He smiled when he saw me.

"I had a feeling you would come tonight." He told me.

"I came because you said you would give me information. Who are you, who sent you, and for what reason?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Straight to the point. My name is Ternan, and I am here to rescue you." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like I need rescuing?" I asked. The man, Ternan, scowled.

"Yes. Clearly that beast has you under some spell." I snorted at this.

"His name is Teague, and I'm not under any spell. I'm here to save my family." Ternan looked at me with interest.

"You plan to kill him?" He asked. My eyes widened in surprise. _This conversation got intense fast._ The thought of trying to kill Teague had long since faded out of my mind. I was about to open my mouth to respond, but then I saw Ternan's eyes go wide, looking at something over my shoulder. I turned to see Teague standing behind me, his face emotionless. _Oh crap._ I was in for it.

"It would seem so." He said coldly.

"No! That's not-" I started, but before I could finish, he grabbed my arms roughly, and in an instant we were back in his room. As I blinked, adjusting to the sudden change, Teague pushed away from me in disgust.

"Teague, I swear that wasn't… I'm not-" I pleaded, but he interrupted me.

"Trying to kill me?" He asked, face hard as stone, voice colder than ice.

"Of course not! Teague…" I trailed off as he turned away from me, walking to the other side of the room.

"You know, it's funny, I always figured that you might have a plan to get away eventually, but after a while I thought…" Teague ran a hand through his dark hair, clearly frustrated. "I don't know what I thought. But an assassination attempt? I never believed you would be so desperate as to try such a thing." He turned back to face me, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Teague, please-"

"I'll admit I'm curious as to how you were planning on doing it. I am rather difficult to kill." He continued as if I hadn't spoken. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Teague, would you listen for a just a moment, please?" I was practically yelling at this point. Teague did not take kindly to this.

In a flash he was there, right in front of me, slamming me into the wall. I let out a cry of pain as I hit my only recently healed head. I would have slid to the floor if Teague hadn't pinned me there.

"Why would I ever listen to you, someone who has played me for a fool, someone who is planning my death?" He growled. "I actually trusted you, you know. I suppose this serves me right. I always thought emotions made people weak, prone to mistakes. Thank you for giving me the final proof."

"Teague, I'm not trying to kill you, I swear." I pleaded.

"Then why did you go to that man?" He hissed at me. "I told you I would get information from him, and I intended to keep that promise."

"I just wanted answers, and I knew I was the only one who could get them."

"Answers on how to run away." He spat.

"No! Teague, if I wanted to leave I'd be gone." I told him. It was true.

"Really? Then why, why are you still here?" Teague asked, his voice and expression still cold.

"I'm here for you." I whispered. Teague snorted in disbelief. "I'm telling the truth! I wanted to get the darkness out of you. I still do." He froze at this.

"And… how, exactly, were you planning on doing that?" Teague asked. Something in his voice told me I was on thin ice.

"Um, well…" My gaze drifted to his chest, to the very spot where I knew the dagger was. Teague caught my glance and his expression darkened.

"I see." He said icily. "You were going to gain my trust enough for me to give you back you magic, and then you would use it to remove the shard." I sighed in relief.

"Yes, I-" I started, but he interrupted.

"Which of course would kill me immediately." He said the words calmly but his eyes told another story. They were filled with flames. I was taken aback by this.

"What? No! That's not-"

"Remove the shard, you kill me. Then you get to go home to your pathetic little friends and your brother. Have your ridiculous little happy ending." Teague regarded me coldly. "The perfect plan." I shook my head, fed up with this.

"There's one flaw with that plan." I said quietly. Teague raised an eyebrow, expression still hard as stone.

"And what would that be?" He snarled. I hesitated only a moment, before I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

"That," I said breathlessly. "That's the problem with that plan."

* * *

 **A/N - Hey, hope you liked this chapter. I warned you the angst was coming! I would apologize for the cliffhanger... but I'm not that sorry (like I said, I warned you)! Please leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions, and I'll see you next time!**

 **~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavor)**

 **P.S. I included a quote from Sherlock (BBC), my favorite TV show of all time, in this chapter. Can any fellow Sherlockians spot it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back to the story! Hope the little cliffhanger in the last chapter didn't bother you _too_ much.**

 **Mikkey234 - Thank you so much! You're so kind with your reviews! It really means so much to me :)**

* * *

As I pulled back, Teague stared at me with a mixture of confusion and shock. Slowly, he raised a hand to his lips, never breaking eye contact with me.

I immediately grew flustered. I didn't know what had come over me. I just wanted him to let me explain, to understand that I didn't hate him or want to kill him. Quite the opposite, actually.

I wilted under his uncomprehending stare, and cast my eyes towards the ground.

"Look, Teague, I didn't-" I started, but then suddenly I felt a cold rush of air. I glanced up in alarm, and found that Teague had vanished.

I stood there for a moment, rooted in place. I still was struggling to understand what had just happened; what I had just done.

I kissed Teague.

But why? Why had I done it? Was it simply to shut him up? Or was it something more?

It didn't take me long to realize the answer to that question.

Suddenly, I was overcome by the need to see him, a need to make another attempt at explaining. I dashed to the door and went to yank it open… and found that it was locked.

I cursed under my breath. Within a few minutes I had gone from being trusted to being a prisoner again. I slumped against the wall.

 _What now?_

* * *

An hour later, I was pacing back and forth across the room. I knew that it was probably around midnight by now, but I couldn't sleep.

Finally, I ended up stumbling into the bathroom. I leaned against the sink, and stared at my reflection. Within an hour, I'd already regained the frightened and panicked composure I had possessed when I'd first arrived here.

The thing is, when I arrived I had been frightened of Teague, and what he might do to me. But now? Now I was frightened for Teague, and what he might be feeling and thinking.

Taking one last glance at my reflection, I exited the bathroom, resolving to at least attempt to sleep. But when I emerged, I found the same little yellow Fae light who had assisted me waiting outside of the door. It bobbed in greeting.

"Hey there," I said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. Turns out, going to the dungeon wasn't the best idea." The light buzzed in what I assumed was an affirmation. I was silent for a moment.

"You know, out of all the Fae lights, you're the one that shows up the most." I mused. "I think it's about time I give you a name."

It immediately brightened and hummed loudly. I laughed.

"I guess Fae lights don't have a concept of gender, so any name would work…" I thought out loud. "But you do seem more like a girl to me. I think… I think I'll call you Oralee. Is that okay?" I asked.

The Fae light bobbed so enthusiastically that I couldn't help but smile, despite the current situation with Teague. Speaking of…

"Oralee, have you seen Teague? I'm honestly very worried about him." I admitted. Oralee hummed in affirmation.

"Oh, you have? Is he okay?" I asked anxiously. Oralee seemed to hesitate, before dimming in what I'd established meant no. I paused.

"I know I've asked so much of you already, but… do you think you could let me out of here, so I can see him? I need to apologize… for multiple things."

Oralee did nothing for a moment, before silently floating over to the door and zipping into the lock mechanism. I heard a click and the door opened. I cautiously stepped into the hall. Finding it empty, I turned back to Oralee.

"Thank you again for your help." I said. "I'll take it from here. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Oralee bobbed once more in affirmation, before taking off down the hallway.

I took a deep breath. Now it was time to talk to Teague.

But first, I needed to find him.

I decided to try his room first, mainly because it was closest. However, upon opening the bedroom door, I found the room empty. I continued to wander the castle, checking the dining hall, the throne room, the kitchen, and even in the storage rooms. Finally, I made my way to the library.

Or rather, what was left of it after Teague's destructive fit.

I carefully eased the door open and peeked inside. To my surprise, it wasn't nearly as messy as I remembered. The room was still in shambles, sure, but it looked as though a pathway had been cleared through the destruction.

Books had been stacked neatly in corners, the remains of bookshelves had been pushed aside, and glass had been swept into piles. I stared at the room, confused.

 _Did Teague do this?_

I had barely formed the thought when a glance to my right revealed the answer.

I froze as I spotted Teague. He had his back turned to me and… was sweeping?

"Well, don't loiter by the door, Mina." He called over his shoulder, his voice cold and bitter. "You might as well come in."

I hesitated before timidly stepping into the library. He turned to face me, his expression hard and unreadable.

"Should I even bother asking how you managed to get out of your room?" Teague asked, setting the broom aside. I tried my best to smile.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." I replied.

I was hoping he would at least smile. But there was no reaction.

"Listen," I began. "Um, we should probably talk about what happened earlier…" I trailed off as Teague rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you mean how you completely and utterly destroyed my faith in you?" He asked bitterly. I bit my lip.

"I thought we'd be past that after I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Teague's expression darkened further.

"What, do you really think a little lip-locking will magically make me forgive you?" He snapped. His comment stung, and I felt myself getting angry.

"Okay, I know you feel betrayed-" I started.

"Yes, well, that's one of the unpleasant side effects of betrayal." He interrupted.

"But don't you dare act like that was nothing!" I continued angrily, practically shouting at this point. "Well, maybe it was to you, but it wasn't to me! That wasn't me a lip-locking to get you to forgive me! That was me trying to kiss you! Because I care about you!"

I was breathing heavily by the time I was done my rant. When I gathered the courage to glance at Teague, I saw that his cold facade had melted away into confusion and shock.

"Well?" I demanded. I stared at him, expecting at least some type of reaction. Anger. Shock. Anything.

Silence.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, determined to retain at least some of my dignity.

Until a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me back around.

Before I knew what was happening, Teague's lips were on mine in a desperate kiss. I felt him sigh shakily into my mouth, apparently uncaring that I had frozen the moment he touched me. He pulled away, and stumbled back against the wall. His hand slid from my wrist and hung limply by his side as his face grew red. I stared at him, shocked, but he averted his gaze, refusing to meet my eyes as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Teague was… blushing?

I hesitantly took a step closer, and then another, until I could once again feel his breath on my face, even as he seemed to be trying to melt into the wall. Slowly, I reached out and took his free hand in mine. Immediately, his head snapped back to me, eyes wild and confused. I pulled his hand up and laid it against my cheek, stroking the back of his hand soothingly with my thumb.

"It's okay." I told him quietly. I released his hand, but he kept it in place, gently cupping my face, and soon bringing up his other hand to join it. The wild energy seemed to seep out of him as he ran a hand through my hair.

I remained still, not daring to move in case he had another sudden mood change. But after a moment, it seemed that the calm was here to stay, at least for now.

He removed his hands from my face and I instinctively flinched.

Had I been wrong?

Hurt flickered briefly across his features, and he stepped closer.

I forced myself not to move, not to break eye contact, even as he reached out…

...and pulled me into a tight hug.

I froze. I hadn't expected this. Teague didn't seem to care that I didn't respond, simply burying his head in my shoulder, arms tightening around me.

Slowly, I brought my own arms up and hugged him back. I felt him sigh shakily as I did this.

I don't know how long we stood there. It felt like an eternity before Teague pulled back, not meeting my eyes.

"Are… are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded silently. "Then… are we okay?" He smiled slightly, finally bringing his eyes up to meet mine.

"Yes, Mina. We're okay."

* * *

 **A/N - Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE -**

 **Depending on how I decide to proceed, this may or may not be the second or maybe third to last chapter. I'm torn between whether I should continue with an actual plot, adding in Annalora and such, or end it sometime within the next few chapters and write an epilogue for you guys. Because the thing is, I'm not all that good when it comes to plots. I much prefer just writing some Meague fluff. What do you think I should do?**

 **By the way, I decided to name the Fae light Oralee because (at least according to the website I was on) it means "light" in Hebrew. Also, I just really really like the name Oralee.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


End file.
